Ayo jadian!
by Nabila Hana BTL
Summary: Rasa yang Lev punya berjalan pelan dengan alur yang pelan. Rasa yang Yaku punya bertahan sekuat yang dia bisa. Biarkan saja semua mengalir. Dedicated for IHFE, to Ochi-san.


"Namaku Haiba Lev! Dan aku akan menjadi _ace_ di tim ini!"

Begitulah pilihan kata perkenalan yang digunakan Lev saat pertama kali memasuki klub voli.

"Itu semangat yang bagus!"

Dan itulah sederet kata yang membuatnya berpikir mungkin dunia ini sedang berpihak padanya.

* * *

Ayo jadian!

By : Nabila Hana BTL

Summary : Rasa yang Lev punya berjalan pelan dengan alur yang pelan. Rasa yang Yaku punya bertahan sekuat yang dia bisa. Biarkan saja semua mengalir. Dedicated for IHFE, to Ochi-san.

Disclaimer : Haikyuu! dan serialnya sepenuhnya milik Furudate-sensei.

Warning : Ini adalah fanfiction yang dibuat oleh manusia biasa sehingga tidak luput dari kesalahan.

* * *

Nekoma. Sekolah menengah atas yang memiliki sebuah klub voli (yang lumayan) ternama di perfekturnya. Sesuai dengan namanya, para pemain di tim tersebut memiliki sifat yang didasarkan bak berbagai perilaku kucing; pribadi liar, pendiam pemalas, rakus luar dalam, tak dapat diduga, dan satu hal yang pasti, menggemaskan.

Tapi kita tidak akan membahas itu saat ini.

Sore itu, seperti biasa mereka melakukan latihan rutin sejak awal semester.

"Lev! Kejar bolanya, kejar! Bukan dilihat saja!" bentak Taketora dari sisi seberang.

"Baik! Sekali lagi!" sahut Lev semangat.

"Itu sudah sebelas kali, bocah!" balas Taketora lagi.

" _Receive_ -nya benar-benar buruk," komentar Kuroo dari pinggir lapangan.

"Dia juga belum bisa melakukan _spike_ sejak pertama kali bergabung, walau pun Kenma sendiri yang memberikan _toss_ padanya, " tambah Yaku yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Dan dia ingin menjadi _ace_ di tim ini," lanjut Kuroo dengan senyuman yang kaku.

"Bodohnya aku yang pernah percaya dengan kata-katanya saat itu," sesal Yaku.

"Benar juga, kau orang pertama yang menyahutnya di hari pertama, kan?" goda Kuroo dengan sebuah cengiran jahil di wajahnya.

" _Urusai_."

Haiba Lev. Siswa kelas satu yang baru saja bergabung dengan tim voli putra di tahun pertamanya itu. Tinggi, bersemangat, dan fisik yang lumayan, tapi dasarnya dalam voli benar-benar _nol besar_. _Spike, receive, service, blocking,_ semuanya benar-benar _parah_. Walau tingginya memang menguntungkan, tapi menghalau bola kecepatan rendah saja dia masih melakukan kesalahan, bahkan pernah menerjang _net_. Namun, mendapat pemain dengan fisik yang mendukung sangat jarang didapatkan. Segenap tim pun memulai tanggung jawab untuk mengajarkan dasar-dasar voli pada Lev.

Tapi…

"Tanganmu harus diayunkan! Diayun!" teriak Taketora lagi. "Arti _receive_ memang menerima, tapi bukan berarti kau tidak berniat memantulkannya kembali!"

"Oh! Aku mengerti!"

"Bohong!"

Dia sudah berlatih _receive_ dengan Taketora selama seminggu dan tidak ada perkembangan sama sekali.

"Kurasa sudah cukup kau belajar _receive_ selama seminggu ini," ucap Kuroo, menghampiri Lev yang sedang menegak minuman _ion_ di pinggir lapangan.

"Oh! Jadi kemampuanku sudah membaik?!" tanya Lev antusias.

"Sangat buruk," sela Yaku di sebelah Kuroo, yang sukses membuat kedua pundak Lev jatuh dengan penuh ketidakpercayaan.

"Fokus saja dengan latihan _spike_ dengan Kenma," titah Kuroo. "Kau harus menaruh perhatian lebih pada Lev, Kenma," ucapnya pada Kenma, yang berdiri tanpa minat di balik _net_. Dia mendengus lelah, seakan membayangkan hari-hari merepotkan di kemudian hari.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan _receive_ -nya yang benar-benar mengerikan itu, Kuroo?" tanya Yaku mengintrupsi.

"Kalau itu, aku sudah punya pemecahan yang lain," balas Kuroo sembari menyengir tipis. "Setelah kau berhasil dengan latihanmu bersama Kenma, kau akan menjalani latihan _receive_ spesial bersama _libero_ tim, Yaku."

"Hah?! Aku?!" sentak Yaku tak terima.

Kedua manik Lev berbinar mendengar kata motivasi dari Kuroo itu. "Akan kupastikan aku berhasil dengan _spike_ kurang dari seminggu!" ucapnya mengebu-ngebu.

.

.

.

"Kau langsung menawarkan Lev tanpa meminta persetujuan dariku terlebih dahulu," protes Yaku. Dia mengunyah kasar _onigiri_ di genggamannya.

"Ini demi kebaikan tim, kan? Lagipula pelatih juga mengiyakan," bela Kuroo tanpa merendahkan sunggingan bibirnya.

"Sifat memaksamu itu menyebalkan, Kuroo," ucap Kenma tanpa melepas pandangannya dari layar _game_ -nya.

Kuroo terkikik kecil. "Aku hanya berperilaku berdasarkan logika. Kau tahu sendiri kalau Yaku memiliki dasar _receive_ yang paling baik di antara kita. Jadi, aku bergantung padamu, Yaku."

Yaku terdiam sesaat, tidak melanjutkan makannya. Dia menatap Kuroo, mencari kebohongan di sana. Tapi nihil.

"Ya, sudah, kalau kau memang bilang begitu."

.

.

.

"Yaku-san! Kau lihat _spike_ -ku tadi?! Lihat, kan? Kan?" seru Lev segera menghampiri Yaku begitu berhasil menyentuh bola yang di- _toss_ oleh Kenma.

"Kau hanya menyentuhnya, bodoh! Bolanya tidak kau arahkan ke seberang! Itu tidak bisa disebut _spike_!" koreksi Yaku tanpa ampun.

"Tapi aku berhasil menyentuhnya! Jadi ayo kita latihan _receive_!" sahut Lev langsung menarik tangan Yaku, membawanya masuk ke lapangan.

 _Bletak!_

"Jangan sembarangan," tegur Kuroo begitu berhasil mendaratkan sebuah pukulan tepat di pucuk kepala Lev. "Aku bilang 'setelah berhasil' bukan 'setelah menyentuh bola'."

"Tapi bukannya itu sama saja?" tanya Lev. Dia mengelus pucuk kepalanya, sedikit meringis karena pukulan Kuroo yang cukup keras.

"Dasar." Yaku segera menarik kembali tangannya dari genggaman Lev. "Kau terlalu terburu-buru. Dengarkanlah perkataan Kuroo itu."

"Habisnya, aku tidak sabar untuk berlatih _receive_ dengan Yaku-san!"

.

.

.

"Lev, sepertinya akhir-akhir ini kau cukup bersemangat," tegur Inuoka di tengah-tengah kegiatan mereka membersihkan _gym_.

"Begitukah? Aku ini selalu bersemangat!" ucap Lev mengoreksi.

Inouka tertawa mendengarnya. "Bukan itu, maksudku kau jadi lebih bersemangat. Apa kau sedang mengejar sesuatu?" tanyanya.

"Oh, itu. Yaku-san menawarkan latihan _receive_ untukku," jawab Lev riang.

"Yaku-san? Benarkah? Pelatihan langsung di bawah Yaku-san, _libero_ terbaik yang pernah kutemui, itu hebat sekali! Kalau kau berhasil kau pasti bisa masuk tim _regular_!" seru Inouka bersemangat.

"Bukan tim _regular_ , aku akan menjadi _ace_!" balas Lev.

"Benar juga. Kenapa kau begitu bersemangat soal menjadi _ace_? Apa kau punya tujuan khusus? Seperti menuju nasional atau yang lebih baik lagi?" tanya Inuoka penasaran.

Lev sedikit berpikir. Bola voli di genggamannya dia putar beberapa kali. "Tujuan, ya? Kurasa tidak ada," jawabnya seadanya.

"Eh? Lalu kenapa?"

"Kalau aku menjadi _ace_ , Yaku-san pasti akan memujiku, sama seperti hari pertama kita saat masuk ke klub."

.

.

.

Bagaimana cara Lev menggambarkan sosok Yaku, ya? Pendek, coklat, _libero_ , apa hanya itu? Pertama kali melihatnya di klub voli, Lev mengira Yaku adalah seorang _manager_ atau semacamnya. Karena sejauh yang dia tahu, pemain voli itu rata-rata memiliki tinggi yang lumayan. Sedangkan Yaku…, Lev sempat salah menyangka bahwa umur Yaku sepantaran dengannya. Sialnya, ternyata Yaku adalah senior kelas tiga di sana. Salah satu anggota dari tim _regular_ dengan posisinya sebagai _libero_.

Penasaran.

Itulah hal pertama yang membuatnya tertarik pada sosok pendek itu saat para senior memperkenalkan diri mereka. Apakah dia sehebat itu? Sekeren itu? Sekuat itu? Banyak pertanyaan melesat di otaknya.

Kagum.

Hal kedua yang hinggap di benaknya ketika Yaku berbicara pada para anggota baru. Walau dengan tubuhnya yang pendek, dia memiliki wibawa yang tidak bisa Lev mengerti. Apa itu namanya…, kharisma seorang senior?

Senang.

Hal ketiga dan menjadi awal di mana Lev jatuh hati padanya. Ketika orang lain hanya tersenyum rendah mendengar tekadnya yang ingin menjadi _ace_ , Yaku sendiri malah menyemangatinya dan mengagumi semangatnya itu. Ya, meski sekarang Yaku sendiri ikut tersenyum rendah saat dia mengungkit tekadnya itu.

Karena itu, jika dia tidak bisa mendapat pujian Yaku hanya dengan tekad, maka Lev akan membuktikannya. Dia akan menjadi _ace_ tim.

.

.

.

Seisi _gym_ menjadi hening. Seluruh mata memperhatikan kedua sosok di dalam lapangan. Lev dan Kenma. Latihan _spike_ yang sudah berjalan lebih dari dua minggu. Terlebih sesaat lagi mereka akan mengadakan latih tanding. Bola melambung sedikit tinggi di atas Kenma sementara sang objek sudah bersiap dengan posisinya. Dia sedikit melompat bebarengan dengan gerak kedua telapak tangannya di udara. Sebuah _toss_ tinggi melambung dan ditujukan bagi sang singa Russia itu. Lalu…

 _BUK!_

…sebuah _spike_ mendarat tajam di seberang _net_.

"Dia berhasil…," guman Yaku kagum.

"Yosha! Yaku-san! Kau lihat itu? Aku berhasil!" seru Lev yang langsung mendatangi Yaku.

Yaku tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman bangga. "Bagus!" pujinya.

Lev berbinar. Akhirnya Yaku memujinya.

"Ya, walau kau hanya berhasil melakukannya sekali," sela Yaku tanpa dosa.

Sebuah batu imajiner menimpa Lev. "Akan kulakukan sekali lagi!" serunya.

Nyatanya, dia gagal melakukan _spike_ berikutnya.

.

.

.

Sore itu, Lev, Yaku, Kuroo, Kenma dan Taketora mampir bersama ke minimarket. Kenma tidak berniat membeli apapun, dia hanya duduk di depan minimarket itu dan bermain seperti tidak ada yang terjadi. Kuroo duduk di sebelahnya, menikmati es krim yang sama seperti yang dia beli kemarin. Selang beberapa menit, ketiga orang yang tersisa pada rombongan mereka keluar dari minimarket membawa barang belanja masing-masing. Lev melesat dan duduk di sebelah Kuroo.

"Oi! Lev!" bentak Yaku tiba-tiba.

Lev segera menengok. "Ada apa Yaku-san?"

"Kenapa kau duduk di situ?" tanyanya ketus, menatap Lev yang seakan telah berdosa karena duduk bersebelahan dengan Kuroo.

"Eng, karena aku yang lebih dulu duduk?" ucap Lev kurang yakin.

Yaku mendengus kasar, lalu duduk di sebelah Lev. Taketora yang melihat itu hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Sementara Kuroo tidak begitu peduli.

"Bisa dibilang kau cukup berhasil dengan latihan _spike_ -mu dengan Kenma," sahut Kuroo, memecah keheningan.

Lev mengangguk mantab. "Berarti aku telah berhasil, kan? Jadi aku bisa berlatih _receive_ dengan Yaku-san, kan?" tanyanya beruntun.

Kuroo tertawa lepas. "Yang kau ingat hanya latihan _receive_ saja, ya? Aku tidak menyangka kau begitu antusias. Iya, kan, Yakkun?" ucapnya sedikit menggoda Yaku.

"Baik, mulai besok Lev akan berlatih _receive_ denganku," ucap Yaku tanpa protes pada panggilan yang diberikan Kuroo padanya.

"Yosh! Aku akan berlatih dengan serius, Yaku-san!" seru Lev bersemangat.

Taketora berdecih kecil. "Dasar bocah," gerutunya, "kau belum sadar dengan latihan berat macam apa yang akan kau jalani dengan Yaku-san, ya?"

"Eh?"

.

.

.

Lev telah mati.

Begitulah yang diucapkan anggota tim saat melihat murid setengah Russia setengah Jepang itu terkapar penuh keringat di tengah-tengah latihan _receive_ bersama Yaku.

"Masih belum. _Timing_ -mu saat mengayunkan tanganmu masih salah. Tubuhmu juga harus ikut mengayun. Tunggu bolanya, baru kau ayunkan, bukan sebaliknya," jelas Yaku pada _jasad_ di hadapannya.

"Yaku, sepertinya kau punya bakat sebagai pembunuh," ucap Kuroo sedikit tersenyum masam.

"Dia benar-benar parah. Dia memang berhasil mengubah arah pantul bola, tapi itu benar-benar buruk," keluh Yaku. "Kalau bukan kau yang memintanya, aku tidak akan mau repot-repot mengajarinya."

"Maaf, maaf," ucap Kuroo sekenanya. "Tapi dia sangat bersemangat untuk berlatih denganmu, Yaku."

"Tentu saja dia bersemangat. Walau pun dasarnya masih harus diperbaiki, dia punya tekad kuat untuk menjadi _ace_ ," ucap Yaku.

Kuroo menatapnya sesaat dari ujung matanya. Seakan mencari sesuatu dari ucapan Yaku itu. "Apa kau pikir dia bisa menjadi _ace_?" tanyanya.

"Kurasa dia akan sulit untuk mencapai itu," balas Yaku singkat. Dia menatap Kuroo dengan senyumannya yang terlihat mantab, "karena _ace_ kita saat ini adalah kau, Kuroo Tetsurou-san."

.

.

.

Lev menatap seisi _gym_ dengan teliti, mencari sosok mentor latihannya dengan serius.

"Lev, ada apa?" tanya Inouka padanya.

"Oh, apa kau melihat Yaku-san? Ini sudah saatnya bagi kami untuk latihan _receive_ ," balas Lev.

Inouka sedikit berpikir. "Rasanya tadi aku melihat dia keluar bersama Taketora-san. Mungkin mereka sedang menyegarkan diri di dekat kran air," ucapnya menerka-nerka.

"Begitunya. Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilnya," sahut Lev semangat, dia langsung beranjak hendak keluar dari _gym_.

"Apa tidak menunggunya saja?" sela Inouka.

Lev menggeleng. "Tidak bisa. Aku sudah tidak sabar," ucapnya.

Sebuah senyum kecil hinggap di wajah Inouka. "Seperti kau benar-benar bersemangat walau pun latihan dari Yaku-san itu sanagt berat," ucapnya.

"Ya, karena aku cukup senang jika bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Yaku-san!"

Dan dengan jawaban itu, Lev benar-benar menghilang dari pintu _gym_.

"Dia benar-benar menyukai Yaku-san rupanya," guman Inouka, layaknya seorang kakak yang bangga dengan perkembangan yang diraih oleh adiknya. Padahl umur keduanya sepataran.

.

.

.

Yaku membasahi wajahnya dengan air segar yang mengalir dari ujung kran. "Sejuknya," leganya. Taketora yang sedang menyeka wajahnya dengan handuk hanya mengangguk untuk mengiyakan.

"Setelah ini aku harus melatih Lev lagi. Melelahkan," ucap Yaku begitu meraih handuk yang dijulurkan adik kelasnya itu.

"Walau mengeluh kau tetap melatihnya, kan?" tanya Taketora.

"Karena itu sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku sebagai kakak kelas, Yamamoto," balas Yaku. Keduanya bersandar ke dinding, mencoba menenangkan napas masing-masing.

"Yaku-san, bagaimana pendapatmu soal Lev?" tanya Taketora. Dia menatap Yaku yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Pertanyaannya terdengar remeh, tapi sebenarnya dia ingin memastikan sesuatu.

"Dia? Seperti anak kelas satu pada umumnya. Keras kepala dan menyebalkan," balas Yaku enteng.

"Begitukah?"

"Ya, begitulah. Dia mengincar nama _ace_ , padahal _ace_ kita saat ini adalah Kuroo. Awalnya kupikir dia bisa saja membungkam pria ayam itu dan benar-benar berada di puncak tim. Tapi, ya, perjalanannya masih panjang," lanjut Yaku panjang.

"Sepertinya Lev cukup mengagumi Kuroo-san, ya?" tanya Taketora lagi.

Yaku sedikit tersentak. Dia terdiam sebentar, terpaku menatap ujung sepatunya. "Dia hanya mengaguminya, tapi dia sering lancang padanya. Seharusnya dia tidak perlu bicara dengan nada yang begitu mengebu pada Kuroo."

Taketora tidak berhenti menatapnya. Sebenarnya dia punya sebuah pemikiran sejak pertengahan musim gugur di tahun pertamanya. Pemikiran sederhana yang dia tahan untuk tidak dia tanyakan pada orang yang bersangkutan. Dia mendapatkan pemikiran itu berdasarkan perilaku dan interaksi Yaku pada Kuroo, _captain_ tim mereka. Sungguh, kalau bisa Taketora ingin menahan pertanyaannya ini hingga ajalnya tiba, tapi toh sekarang dia jadi cukup penasaran. Ralat. Sangat penasaran. Terlebih dengan setiap reaksi Yaku saat Lev berinteraksi dengan Kuroo.

"Yaku-san, kau menyukai Kuroo-san, kan?" tanya Taketora. "Dan kau kesal karena Kuroo-san memberi perhatian pada Lev, kan?"

.

.

.

Jika ada hal yang bisa membuat Lev merasa tidak nyaman maka itu adalah saat para seniornya mulai memberikan julukan-julukan aneh padanya dan saat dia mendengar pernyataan yang tidak ingin dia dengar dari orang lain secara tidak disengaja. Seperti saat ini misalnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Yamamoto?! Di-dia itu pria yang menyebalkan. Senyuman dan tingkahnya itu menyebalkan!"

"Kau tidak menyangkalnya."

"!"

Lev terdiam. Dari balik dinding, dia dapat mendengar percakapan kedua kakak kelasnya itu.

"Yaku-san…., menyukai Kuroo-san?" gumannya tidak percaya. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia merasa begitu terpukul dengan hal yang baru dia dengar. Sesuatu seperti baru saja merobek dadanya. Sakit. Syok. Bingung.

Setelah ini apa? Apa Lev harus tetap pada rencana awalnya untuk memanggil Yaku? Atau dia pergi saja saat ini juga? Lev tidak tahu. Dia mematung.

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya, oke? Kalau saja rasa itu bisa diundang, aku pasti tidak akan menujukannya pada Kuroo."

Tidak ada hal yang lebih tidak menyenangkan dari pada hal yang dia dengar hari ini.

.

.

.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kau terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat?" tanya Inouka. Dia menatap teman sebayanya itu dengan heran. Selama latihan _receive_ mereka tadi, Lev terlihat tidak dalam kondisi terbaiknya. Tumben saja Lev tidak banyak menyahut sedangkan Yaku jadi banyak membentak. Rasanya latihan mereka jadi tidak berimbang.

"Apa kau sakit? Eh, tapi kau terlihat enerjik sejak latihan awal," sela Inouka khawatir.

Lev hanya diam, menyembunyikan kepalanya dalam tekukan lutut dan lipatan tangannya.

"Terjadi sesuatu soal Yaku-san?" tanya Inouka lagi.

Benar saja, Lev langsung mendonggak. Dia seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu tapi kemudian dia batalkan dengan sebuah dengusan pendek.

"Jadi benar-benar ada masalah, ya?" guman Inouka. Dia menatap Yaku di seberang lapangan. Dia sedang mengobrol dengan Kuroo dan Kenma. Seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang terlihat aneh.

"Menurutmu, apa yang keren dari Kuroo-san?" tanya Lev tiba-tiba.

Inouka menengok cepat, menatap sang penanya dengan sedikit bingung. "Yang keren dari Kuroo-san?" beonya yang mendapat anggukan dari Lev. "Hm, sebenarnya dia itu orang yang asyik untuk diajak bicara. Katanya dia termasuk orang pintar di kelasnya. Juga perhatian, mungkin? Oh! Dan juga, dia itu _captain_ sekaligus _ace_ tim."

"Kalau aku menjadi _ace_ , apa aku akan menjadi lebih keren dari Kuroo-san?" tanya Lev lagi.

"Mungkin?" angguk Inouka agak ragu.

"Yosh!" Lev mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya. "Aku akan menjadi _ace_ yang lebih hebat dari Kuroo-san!" tekadnya keras. Seisi _gym_ mendengarnya, dan mereka memberi reaksi berbeda; menatap remeh, tertawa geli dan juga perempatan kesal yang muncul di jidat.

.

.

.

"Hahahahahahaha! Kau dengar apa yang dikatakan Lev, kan? Hahahaha!" Kuroo tertawa lepas selama perjalanan pulangnya bersama Yaku. Hari ini Kenma tidak bersamanya. "Punya adik kelas yang bersemangat itu sangat menyenangkan, ya?"

"Menyenangkan apanya, dia seperti mengajak bertengkar," sangga Yaku kesal.

"Menurutku menyenangkan, kok. Aku menyukai tipe orang seperti itu," ucap Kuroo tanpa berpikir dua kali.

Langkah Yaku terhenti karena ucapan Kuroo tadi. "Kuroo…" panggilnya pelan.

Kuroo yang menyadari Yaku tidak melanjutkan langkahnya langsung menoleh. Dia menatap rekan setimnya sejak kelas satu itu. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli soal Lev?" tanyanya Yaku _to the point_.

Alis Kuroo mengernyit. "Kenapa? Ya, karena aku penasaran dengan orang yang berkata ingin menjadi _ace_ walau dasarnya sangat mengerikan," jawabnya.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Yaku lagi.

"Ya, aku menyukainya mungkin?" sahut Kuroo agak ragu.

"Sebagai seorang adik kelas atau sebagai _seseorang_?" tanya Yaku lagi dengan penuh penekanan.

Kuroo menatapnya. "Yaku, aku akan jujur padamu," ucapnya datar.

Tenggorokan Yaku tercekat. Dia bisa merasakan atmosfir tidak biasa berkumpul di sekitar mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak berniat menjalin hubungan tabu. Ada beberapa hal yang bisa diterima orang lain dan ada juga yang tidak. Dengar, Yaku, aku menyukai kehidupanku saat ini. Dunia yang kulihat saat ini masih sama seperti saat pertama kali aku menginjak pedal sepedaku. Aku tidak melarangmu terhadap apa yang kau rasakan, tapi, percayalah, aku sudah menutup diriku dari hal yang ingin kau sampaikan itu."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yaku dengan nada rendah.

Kuroo tersenyum, bukan cengiran seperti biasa. "Aku bohong jika kukatakan aku tidak tahu apapun. Kita sudah kenal cukup lama. Caramu memandangku saat pertama kali bertemu di pertandingan SMP berbeda dengan caramu memandangku saat ini. Kurasa kau cukup mengerti dengan apa yang kubicarakan ini. Jadi, maaf, mungkin kau harus menyerah soalku."

.

.

.

Lev pulang sendirian kali ini. Kakaknya menitip beberapa hal padanya karena tidak sempat untuk membelinya. Beberapa butir telur dan minyak goreng. Cukup mengherankan bagi Lev karena tumben saja kakaknya menitip. Dia melangkah pelan tanpa minat. Tadi sore dia baru saja mendengar hal yang tidak menyenangkan. Dan itu cukup mengganggunya.

 _Yaku menyukai Kuroo_

Baik. Itu cukup membuat kepalanya berdenyut walau masih ada tugas fisika yang patut dia khawatirkan malam ini.

Lev menggeleng. Tidak. Dia tidak perlu khawatir. Dia harus fokus dan menjadi lebih baik dalam voli agar dia menjadi lebih keren dari Kuroo, agar dia bisa membuat Yaku jatuh hati padanya. Iya. Dia harus fokus.

Sialnya, pemikiran Lev terlalu sederhana.

"Yaku-san? Oi! Yaku-san!" panggil Lev saat melihat sosok Yaku beberapa meter di hadapannya.

Yaku menengok dan mendapati seorang siswa tinggi berlari penuh nafsu ke arahnya. "HIE?! Oh, rupanya kau, Lev."

"Hehe," cengir Lev tanpa dosa, "kau pulang sendirian?" tanyanya.

"Iya…." jawab Yaku sangat pelan.

"Kupikir kau tadi bersama dengan Kuroo-san, kalian pulang bersama, kan?" tanya Lev.

Tatapan tajam menjadi jawabannya.

"Oh, jadi kau ditolak Kuroo-san?"

Dan kali ini, tendanganlah yang menjawabnya. "Diamlah, bocah."

Lev meringis, tapi kemudian tersenyum, "kalau begitu, ayo jadian!"

Satu lagi tendangan untuk Lev. "Kau pikir masalah ini bisa langsung kau selesaikan denagn 'ayo jadian', hah? Lagi pula aku tidak menyukaimu."

"Heh? Yaku-san tidak menyukaiku?" tanya Lev tak percaya.

"Begitulah," balas Yaku sekenanya.

"Kalau nanti, Yaku-san akan suka denganku tidak?" tanya Lev lagi.

Yaku mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Nanti, kalau aku sudah menjadi _ace_ , Yaku-san akan suka denganku, tidak?" tanya Lev lagi.

"Dari pada kau terlalu banyak berangan, lebih baik kau belikan aku es krim!"

"Baik~"

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _17\. Nama: Ochi_

 _Nama pena: Haraguroi Yukirin (FFn)_

 _Deskripsi fanfiksi yang diinginkan: Saya mau dibuatin fic LevYaku duet sama Kuroo. Jadi si Lev cemburu karena Yaku suka sama Kuroo dan coba curi perhatian Yaku, tapi akhirnya tetep kok LevYaku. Boleh dong boleh? :'' Genre, bitter-sweet romance gitu, tapi apapun yang dibuatkan untuk saya itu bener bener berarti :'D Siapapun kalian yang membuat ini nanti, terimakasih banyaaaaak *bow*_

A/N : ASTAGA SAYA INI MENULIS APA? KENAPA BISA 3K+?

Hahaha, inilah setoran pertama saya di fandom ini. fanfiction ini berdasarkan _wish_ dari Ochi-san. Maafkan karena saya gak bisa ngambil _bitter-sweet_ seperti yang Anda harapkan. Karena kalau saya memikirkan soal LevYaku, jatuhnya selalu lawak. Maafkan saya /\

Dan maafkan Kuroo jadi terkesan gak sensitif di sini /\

Dan maafkan karena alurnya lambaaaaat banget /\

Dan maafkan karena saya terlalu cinta sama Asahi…., oke, yang ini gak nyambung.

Akhir kata, sekian dan terima kasih.


End file.
